Besarti a ti
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Él tuvo miedo que ella entendiera la contradicción de su mirar, que parecía decir un "mujer, ¿Por qué no vienes y me besas...?" y un "nunca te enteres que te anhelo"; pero su debate se perdió entre el par de labios que le partieron la boca con un beso demandante, dominante.


**Se titula:** Besarte a ti.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Él tuvo miedo que ella entendiera la contradicción de su mirar, que parecía decir un _mujer, ¿Por qué no vienes y me besas...?_ y un _nunca te enteres que te anhelo_; pero su debate se perdió entre el par de labios que le partieron la boca con un beso demandante, dominante.

**Te advierto que:** Hay infidelidad emocional, menciones de rollo homosexual al pasar, y no incluye sexo. Ah, y es una historia heterosexual; viniendo de mí, eso es una advertencia.

**Copyright:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o- ah, y **escuchen Emociones Tantas de Pureza Natural** mientras leen o no agarran la cosa.

Besarte a ti

Sayo Rio

–Te digo que te quiere –afirma Draco en un susurro velado, de esos que esconden secretos y complicidad en un pasillo oscuro, en una noche clara, donde íntimas almas se encuentran sólo para fumar y charlar.

–Que va, amor mío. Que él no me habla; si le hablo se calla, aprieta los labios y entonces se voltea –le cuenta ella con los ojos melancólicos. Respira profundo y sus mejillas se ahuecan. Draco se ríe; él sabe que ella tiene una muy buena técnica de garganta, no sólo al fumar. Ella le mira con una ceja alzada, ambos pies cruzados, la espalda contra la pared, un brazo cruzado y el otro reposándole encima como por casualidad; ella se ve intimidantemente sobria, y él sabe que esa aura masculina es lo que hace que los vellos se le levanten.

–Él es tan tímido que da pena, Pansy –contrataca él, con el cabello rubísimo reflejando la tenue luz del pasillo y la luz robada que se escurre por la ventana. Pansy quiere besarlo, porque le parten los chiquillos así de hermosos como su amigo, pero ella reconoce que su entrepierna no es el tipo que este chico prefiere. Ella suspira y desliza sus ojos al costado, mirando dentro de su mente para encontrar indicios de que lo que discuten sea verdad.

Ella también es tímida. Oh, y retraída y penosa. Pero ella tiene una máscara de brollera, de ruidosa y de conspiradora, que su aura de líder natural le da. Theodore Nott no parece un chico de máscaras, sino uno de esos que levanta paredes a su alrededor. Probablemente por eso éste muchacho no hablaba con casi nadie, se escudaba detrás de sus libros interminables e interminables lecturas. El misterio que rodeaba su atractivo era simplemente su apatía por el mundo. Pansy siempre ha pensado que él la desprecia porque ella ha intentado perturbar esa apatía, y él no estaba dispuesto a aquello.

Pero Theodore hablaba, de vez en cuando y gracias a la intimidad que otorga ser compañeros de habitación, con Draco. Y esas veces hablar no significaba discutir el tiempo o saludos corteses, sino intercambiar susurros preocupados sobre cuándo habrían de tomar la marca, sobre si sus padres serían encarcelados, sobre si debían seguir con ideales que se les iban de las manos y les robaban el futuro. Pansy considera si debería confiar en la información que Draco le otorga.

–¿Te lo dijo él? –pregunta ella entonces. Él se remueve levemente, con cuidado, sobre el marco de la ventana para cambiar de posición sin caerse, que aunque fuera el primer piso aún le queda orgullo familiar que cuidar. Pansy sabe que ese cambio puede ser justificado debido a que él ha estado quieto por mucho tiempo y la repisa le debía estar partiendo el culo, pero en alguien como Draco es sólo estratégico. La pregunta sería por qué.

–En realidad… Él lo insinuó –corrige Draco sin mirarla directamente. Él entiende lo intimidante que puede ser la mirada de ella. Pansy comprende ese dato, y capta la razón detrás del cambio de posición–. Estábamos discutiendo sobre que Blaise te vio besándote con Luna Lovegood –Pansy sonrío con presunción al conocer esa información, que aquella nena la ponía loquita con su inocencia– y Theo dijo que no le sorprendía porque tú tenías esa aura de dominatriz –ella río con una carcajada fuerte entonces. Draco volteó a mirarla, sonriendo malicioso pues los dos estaban pensando lo mismo: sólo un sumiso reconoce a un amo–. Él lo dijo como un hecho innegable de la naturaleza. Yo tan amablemente le dije que si por eso era que se la pasaba mirándote, y él dijo que si a esos íbamos él no era el único que te miraba.

Sonriendo todavía, ella agregó mientras el humo salía lentamente de sus pulmones al hablar–: No es el único, pero tal vez él puede ser el que deba mirarme más –sentenció ella.

Draco sonrió con cierta tristeza resignada, como por costumbre, y agregó–: Ojalá Potter dijera algo parecido conmigo, pero carajos, que el hombre está en su mundo…

Pansy suspiró audiblemente, y sin más tomó a Draco de la mejilla volteándole el rostro con firmeza, y le besó en los labios duramente, lamiendo y mordiendo a la vez. Él estaba sorprendido, pero comprendió que la dominatriz sólo aceptaría lo que ella deseaba: su sumisión. Sin más el cerró los ojos, abrió la boca y se permitió ser guiado por ella, hasta que Pansy se cansó de asaltar su boca a gusto y lo abandonó dejando un hilo de saliva correrse por la comisura de su fino labio pálido.

Él se limpió presto, pues siempre le ha tenido un asco irracional a los fluidos fuera de lugar. Entonces la miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

–Si él no te ve de la manera en que yo podría verte, entonces no tiene caso que le esperes a que algún día acepte lo que tus ojos no esconden. Estás perfecto, muéstraselo a ese pendejo –ordenó ella sin vacilación. Él le sonrío mientras aún se mantenía en su naturaleza de sumiso, y le dio otra calada a su olvidado cigarro con esa expresión cómplice que la complacía tanto.

En este segundo ambos podían ser ellos mismos, dominatriz estricta en delicadeces y sumiso vanidoso anhelando a un idiota Gryffindor que no se daba cuenta de nada. No pertenecían al uno al otro más allá de la amistad que los unía, pero ambos sabían que ese era su límite aunque el beso indicara lo contrario para ojos externos.

Ambos exhalaron el humo en una complicidad y camaradería que si en ese momento pertenecieran a alguien, matarían de celos a sus respectivas parejas.

Theodore caminaba en silencio, apenas resonando la suela de sus zapatos de fino cuero. Se dirigía al salón de música de la cuarta planta, dispuesto a repasar con el clarinete porque la semana siguiente tenía examen.

Entre pasos iba cantando Emociones Tantas en su mente. Sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido salía. Su mirada estaba dirigida al frente, y su postura era derecha, pero él no veía y no reconocía a nadie. Su padre siempre le regañaba por mantenerse aislado como un autista, pero Theodore no conocía otra manera de mantenerse a gusto con su propia timidez, que lo retraía de saludar a los conocidos y volver el rostro a los que no soportaba.

Por su mismo mecanismo de autodefensa no notó el ligero alboroto que Pansy dejaba cada vez que se paraba a saludar a algún Slytherin o Ravenclaw de los mayores, o hacía un gesto obsceno a alguien que despreciaba con especial pasión, como la sabelotodo Granger. De cualquier manera, Theodore nunca hubiese adivinado que ella le perseguía a él a una distancia prudente.

Pero cuando después de haber empezado su práctica ella entró a la habitación, su respiración se detuvo y sus notas callaron. Ella, que iluminaba el lugar con el fuego extraño y poderoso de su presencia, le dejaba sin habla. Él reconocía que ella no era una amazona, pese al buen mirar que tenía su cuerpo y su buen vestir. Él reconocía que ella no era un ángel, afirmación que se comprobaba al fijar los ojos en la dura mirada de ella, sus finos labios llenos en una línea sobria, y su cabello negro cayendo en orden abstracto por los hombros. Theodore no necesitaba una amazona ni un ángel, él reconocía a una dominatriz, y tenía que enderezar la postura hasta su propio límite de rigidez para poder contener el temblor de sus piernas.

Ella no habló, porque sabía como reaccionaría él si hablaba. Justo ahora que aún lo mantenía sorprendido por su repentina aparición, ella avanzó con paso decidido hasta él, haciendo resonar con estruendo la suela de sus botines. Le tomó del rostro firmemente con ambas manos, y fijando sus ojos con los de él, presionó sus senos contra el clarinete accidentalmente buscando encontrarse con el cuerpo de él. El instrumento hacía la postura un poco incómoda, pero él tenía las yemas blancas de la presión que sostenía sobre este para controlar el temblor de sus manos. Él tuvo miedo que ella entendiera la contradicción de su mirar, que parecía decir un _mujer, ¿Por qué no vienes y me besas...?_ y un _nunca te enteres que te anhelo_; pero su debate se perdió entre el par de labios que le partieron la boca con un beso demandante, dominante.

Theodore sintió un sonido ronco y estrangulado escaparse de su garganta mientras se rendía y abría la boca para Pansy. Ella sabía a tabaco y caramelo de menta, a posesión y exigencia, y él la deseaba tanto. Él quería que ella lo tuviera de esta manera para siempre, así que cuando ella lo alejó en contra de su voluntad, Theodore soltó un gemido lastimero. Herido, buscó con sus ojos los de ella y preguntó:

–¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió gentilmente, sabiendo que su respuesta garantizaría el lugar de Theodore a sus pies o en su lista de imposibles, justo al lado de Draco.

–Porque sé que lo quieres, y yo lo quiero. Te quiero conmigo, Theo –afirmó con delicadeza ella, su voz íntima y poderosa–. Vente conmigo –ordenó tomándolo de los brazos. Él se separó un momento con una mirada de disculpa, de modo que pudiera dejar el instrumento sobre un piano cercano.

Luego volvió y se colocó en frente de ella de nuevo, pero Pansy esta vez le tomó de las manos.

Él seguía confuso, así que le preguntó–: ¿A dónde? –susurró, sabiendo que a veces las paredes escuchaban los gritos de rebelión. Ella sonrió con cariño, y procedió a besarle las mejillas apenas, encargándose de deslizarle los labios lubricados en la saliva de él, respirándole sobre la piel de gallina. La piel de Theo era suave, apenas se adivinaba el rastro de barba bajo el tacto en los labios, y olía a perfume fino, suave y penetrante, tal como Pansy lo prefería. Él se sentía derretir en sus manos; se las sostuvo con más fuerza mientras respiraba profundamente, entregándose a ella.

Ella, quien era la mejor amiga de Draco. Ella, que el mismo Draco le juró por su magia que podía confiar en ella de la misma manera que él lo hacía; y Draco no es alguien que juraría por su magia bajo circunstancias normales. Ella, quien le atoraba la respiración y le cerraba la garganta con la necesidad que le provoca simplemente parársele en frente. Ella, quien estaba dispuesta a dominarlo y quererlo.

Theodore no conocía mucho sobre eso de querer. Su primer y único amo lo tuvo a los trece; él era un muchacho de séptimo que lo tomó bajo su ala por un largo año de delicioso abuso sexual, pero aquel no lo amó. Theodore entiende que su madre lo ve como a una criatura a la que cuidar, igual que a una mascota, y que el amor de su padre es comparable con el que se tendría a una preciada posesión que se espera poder presumir al mundo. Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo Theodore ha visto a Pansy querer a sus sumisos, hombres y mujeres. Desde las sombras, Theodore ha deseado ser uno de ellos. Aunque no sea el único para Pansy, aunque ella sólo se muestre como realmente es en sus momentos de intimidad, Theodore la desea. Porque Pansy sólo es esta poderosa dominatriz, esta silueta respetuosamente silenciosa, maliciosa y elegante en la intimidad; Theodore desearía que fuera así siempre, pues su griterío y animosidad realmente le aburren o sacan de quicio, dependiendo de la posición de la luna.

Pero en este segundo él sabe que va a pertenecerle. Y si ella quiere llevarle a donde va con Draco, lejos de cualesquiera serían los destinos que sus pasados desean marcarles como futuros, él va a seguirla.

–A un lugar seguro, a cambio de nuestra información y nuestra colaboración –afirma ella en un susurro también. Quisiera agregar más para convencerlo, pero sabe que si este sumiso no accede por sí mismo en cuanto se arrepienta será un rollo retenerlo. Porque dejarlo ir no es una opción para Pansy, ahora que conoce la delicia de sus labios, la frescura de su sonrojo, la suavidad de sus manos, la honestidad de su entrega. Mejor dejarlo caer por el peso de sus propias decisiones.

Y Theodore cayó, sin ayuda y sin esperanzas de salir, con estas simples palabras–: Te sigo, Pansy. Yo te sigo.

_Acabose._

**Notas finales: **Mientras escribía esto me enteré que un viejo conocido se suicidó. Él estaba un poquito enamorado de mí, de esos amores de repente que los adolescentes tienen. Él era una luz en un cuarto oscuro, y ahora que se apagó y se volvió una idea, bueno, sé que no va a leer esto, pero se lo dedicó por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me brindó su ayuda. Me pregunto si le podré dar otras 31 historias. Esperemos que sí.

A los que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias. Dejen un comentario para decirme si apesta o si les gusta, que si ustedes no me cuentan, ¿Pues quién?

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
